


二十字

by riminal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snucius
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: *其实用了35个词*类似一句话故事*在没有搜到贴吧之前我都不知道自己还写过这玩意儿……





	二十字

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
个别词条里采用了LM,SS,DM一家三口的梗；  
个别涉及Doctor WHo——小巴蒂克劳奇的演员DTT的经典剧；

1.Adventure（冒险）  
‘我不会说爱你，’卢修斯沉默的看着西弗勒斯的睡颜，‘在我有能力之前。’

2.Angst（焦虑）  
“马尔福先生，斯内普先生的状况可能不会太好，你知道的，男性生子的风险不比寻常。”

3.Crackfic（片段）  
“愿意成为德拉科的教父吗，西弗勒斯？”“愚蠢的提议。”“那么母亲呢？”“纠正，是父亲。”

4.Crime（背德）  
订婚当晚，卢修斯醉倒在蜘蛛尾巷的某砖房里。

5.Crossover（混合同人）  
“不好啦邓布利多校长！小巴蒂克劳奇被一个奇怪的蓝盒子带走啦！”

6.Death（死亡）  
‘来一场浪漫的约会吧，西弗勒斯。’卢修斯轻抚上对方的墓碑，轻笑着合眼。

7.Episode Related（剧情透露）  
“卢修斯。”“什么事，纳西莎？”“听说你跟西弗勒斯的儿子最后秃顶了？”

8.Fantasy（幻想）  
德拉科日记：我希望我能有一个母亲，而不是两个父亲。

9.Fetish（恋物癖）  
斯内普喜欢卢修斯的蛇头杖，是的，任何时候。

10.First Time（第一次）  
卢修斯让西弗勒斯意识到，不是所有的第一次都那么糟糕。

11.Fluff（轻松）  
“愿意一起飞行吗，斯内普学弟？”“嗯哼，我怎么知道某人的飞行课成绩会不会和魔药课一样糟糕？”

12.Future Fic（未来）  
“哼，我说过过量发胶容易导致秃顶，卢修斯。”“亲爱的，很高兴你忽略了我们的年龄。”

13.Humor（幽默）  
“你终于意识到红色蝴蝶结比粉色更适合你的胡子了，邓布利多？”

14.Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）  
斯内普把卢修斯寄来的婚礼邀请函扔进了壁炉里。

15.Horror（惊栗）  
卢修斯沉默的看着斯内普的墓碑，泥土里突然伸出了一只手。

16.Kinky（变态／怪癖）  
战后，卢修斯发现无法控制自己不去反复确认西弗勒斯脖颈上蛇齿的伤痕。

17.Parody（仿效）  
“告诉我卢修斯，一个染上黑暗的我怎么拯救一个陷入黑暗的你。”←没错就是琼瑶体。

18.Poetry（诗歌／韵文）  
一生的友谊，换一场无果的爱情，愚蠢至极。——卢修斯·马尔福

19.Romance（浪漫）  
“玫瑰不总代表浪漫”卢修斯教育德拉科，“对于某些人，珍稀的魔药才是。”

20.Sci-Fi（科幻）  
完美的实验品’斯内普想。以亲吻为钥，名为“卢修斯”的人型玩偶睁开了灰蓝的眼睛。

21.SΜut（情色）  
卢修斯轻舐修长的指尖，一言不发的看着斯内普。

22.Spiritual（心灵）  
斯莱特林从不习惯袒露真心。

23.Suspense（悬念）  
卢修斯赶到的瞬间，纳吉尼正朝西弗勒斯的脖颈咬了下去。

24.Time TrАVel（时空旅行）  
“看在曾经同事的份上，斯内普教授，要不要来一次时空旅行？任意时间、任意地点，怎么样？”

25.Tragedy（悲剧）  
‘我爱你。’卢修斯凝视着禁林中的墓碑。

26.Western（西部风格）  
“我假设你知道当上下位置出现矛盾时的解决方案，卢修斯。”“当然，亲爱的西弗勒斯。依照惯例……决斗？”←这就是著名的“每周决斗战”的由来。

或者是这样的：

AM：“又到了每周决斗的这一天了！”LV：“怎么，卢修斯和西弗勒斯的上下问题还没解决？”

27.Gary Stu（大众情人（男性）  
卢修斯一把搂过斯内普深吻，碎了一地少男少女的心。

28.Mary Sue（大众情人（女性）  
“守好你的西弗勒斯就够了，卢修斯，”纳西莎下巴微扬，“本公主有的是骑士。”

29.AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙剧情）  
斯内普摇动着尾巴，把马尔福王子送到了岸边。

30.OOC（Out of Character,角色个性偏差）  
斯内普微笑着温柔的说：“请把书翻到147页。”

31.OFC（Original Female Character,原创女性角色）  
卢修斯暗自决定给那个盯着西弗勒斯看的女人一些小小的意外。

32.OMC（Original Male Character,原创男性角色）  
“我以为迟到不是绅士的美德，卢修斯。”“只是解决了个小麻烦，不用担心，西弗勒斯。”小巷角落的尸体无声的躺着。

33.UST（Unresolved sеxual Tension，未解决情.欲）  
“斯内普教授，邓布利多校长让我来这里邀请马尔福先……呜啊啊死人了玛丽！斯内普教授的脸色好可怕！”

34.PWP（Plot, What Plot 无剧情。在此狭义为”上.床”）  
“再来一次？”“……滚！”

35.RPS（Real Person Slash,真人同人）  
看着Isaace含笑入座，Alan Rickman下意识的回以微笑，一时竟忘了正处在拍摄现场。

【END】


End file.
